Sentimientos Juveniles
by YaniiR
Summary: Es el último ciclo para nuestras ya conocidas células jóvenes antes de graduarse y salir de la médula ósea roja o del ganglio linfático. Pronto se darán cuenta los obstáculos y sacrificios que tendrán para alcanzar esa meta; territorios hostiles, bacterias, virus, exámenes y lo peor de todo: el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hataraku Saibou NO me pertenece**

* * *

Nacen nuevas células y antes de que estén listas para trabajar se les da un entrenamiento adecuado, para que sean los mejores en su labor y contribuir al equilibrio del cuerpo.

Y las células hematopoyéticas no eran la excepción

POV AE

-¡Qué emoción! ¿No, Senpai? ¡Nuestro último ciclo antes de que seamos eritrocitos! -Exclamaba muy alegre una joven reticulocito AE-3803

-Mucho -Respondió también AA-5100 -Pero es el ciclo más difícil de aprobar

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno hay más exámenes sobre las rutas del cuerpo y ya tenemos entrenamiento en territorios hostiles para entregar oxígeno y simulacros, pero con bacterias de verdad

-¿Exámenes? -La pelirroja se mareaba de sólo pensar en eso, siempre fue un poco más distraía que sus demás compañeros, pero lo compensaba su pasión y aptitud en salir adelante

-Descuida lo harás bien -La castaña le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza de su amiga, la cual sonrió más confortada. AA-5100 la habían adelantado un ciclo por ser de las más sobresalientes de su clase, sin embargo, aún no podía salir de la médula ósea roja por eso la nombraron delegada general y ayudaba a Macrófaga-Sensei con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Espero que sí -La chica de orbes dorados se aproximó a su casillero a sacar su nuevo horario y el libro correspondiente al curso

-¿Qué clase te toca?

-Veamos, dice Circulación Porta

-¡Que bien! Te va a gustar esa clase, de hecho más adelante los llevan de excursión a ese lugar

-¿Que no salimos hasta ser eritrocitos adultos?

-Si pero la vena porta es una excepción, el hígado tiene su propia circulación y es un lugar muy complicado así que los llevan antes para que estén más preparados -Explicaba la otra joven

-¡Wow! ¡Ya quiero ver eso! -Dijo cerrando su locker dispuesta a ir a su nueva clase -¡Nos vemos después senpai! -Pero la mencionada la jaló del cuello de su blusa

-Es en el otro edificio -Corrigió

 _-¿Are?_ -Volteó dándose cuenta de su error. -Si... ¡Gracias! -Dijo apenada yendo esta vez sí hacia el inmueble en donde le indicaba su horario.

-¡Hasta luego!

AE-3803 caminaba inocentemente y sin prisa, salió del edificio y cruzó la cancha en donde los eritroblastos y mielocitos jugaban, se detuvo y sonrió con nostalgia al ver a las pequeñas células precursoras; al retornar su camino sintió como un par de manos blancas la agarró de los hombros y la puso unos pasos a la derecha en contra su voluntad, no supo quién ni para qué pasó eso porque al instante un joven tropezó con ella, haciendo que se le cayeran sus cosas y ella misma al suelo. Al abrir sus ojos vio como tenía a un metamielocito tan confundido como ella encima suya, aunque este último estaba más apenado por la aparatosa posición en la que quedaron.

- _Etto… -_ Fue lo único que pudo articular la chica

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Nuevo Proyecto!** **¡Primer LongFic! Ya estoy trabajando en otros dos LongFics xD así que pidan una pizza y un baño porque tendremos para un largo tiempo owo**

 **Aclaraciones: Reticulocito es el último estadio de los glóbulos rojos antes de ser adultos; así como metamielocito o precursor neutrofílico en banda (o neutrófilos en banda) son los últimos precursores antes de ser neutrófilos adultos (la verdad es muy complicada la inmunología pero para fines del Fic y en el manga así está establecido *gotita anime*)**

 **Fuentes Bibliográficas: Farmacología Básica de Katzung y Trevor, Patología de Robbins y Cotran y Wikipedia :v**

 **Espero contar con sus lecturas y sus reviews, no sean tímidos y dejenme saber que es lo que piensan n.n**

 **Si, si... este cap está corto pero el siguiente lo compensará ¡lo prometo!**

 **me pregunto quién habrá chocado con nuestra querida AE-chan, quien será?**

 **el cap dos será publicado muy pronto!**

 **Nos leeremos, gustas dejar un review?**

 **apoya al fanficker qwq!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hataraku Saibou NO me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo 2

POV U-1146

En algún otro rincón de la médula ósea roja, nuestros conocidos neutrófilos, o mejor dicho metamielocitos quienes habían comenzado su último ciclo en la médula mucho antes que los de linaje sanguíneo, estaban pensando en cómo matar el tiempo en su hora libre.

-4989 bájate de ahí -Dijo 1146 sin quitar la vista de su libro

El mencionado saltó desde donde estaba, una lampara que colgaba en la sala de descanso, fue un verdadero milagro que ni él ni el aparato se hayan caído. -Estoy aburrido ¿qué hacemos?

-Podríamos estudiar para el examen de reconocimiento de antígenos de mañana -Ordenó 1146 seriamente a sus compañeros

-¡Eres un aguafiestas! Además, ya tienes ganada esa clase, no me vengas con eso de "querer ser el mejor" -Contradijo 2626, el otro par de metamielocitos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta del menor

-¡Uuuuhhh! -Exclamó 4989, pero rápidamente 2048 le tapó la boca y para calmar las aguas sugirió:

-¿Retos a ciegas?

-¿Qué tipo de reto? -Inquirió el albino de peinado que cubría su ojo derecho, ignorando el anterior comentario de su amigo. Si había algo que a 1146 le gustaba, aparte de demostrar que sería un gran leucocito era cumplir con cualquier desafío. 2048 sonrió para sus adentros ¡había mordido el anzuelo! Rápidamente le dio una mirada fugaz a 2626 y 4989, ellos al instante captaron el mensaje.

-Bueno digamos que te ponemos ciertas cosas y tienes que adivinar que es, sólo comiéndolo -Contestó 2048

-Claro cómo dice su nombre, será a ciegas -Terminó de explicar 2626

-¿Te apuntas o qué? -Retó 4989

-Yo jamás me acobardo cuándo alguien me reta -Respondió 1146 cerrando su libro y poniéndose enfrente de la mesa central que había en la estancia. -Traigan lo que sea

Los otros 3 aprendices de neutrófilos le hicieron caso. 2048 y 2626 fueron por las "muestras" mientras 4989 se encargaba de colocarle la venda a su compañero mayor. Él y sus demás amigos nunca entendieron la razón por la cual 1146 siempre era así de exigente consigo mismo, recordaba que cuando eran mielocitos él era el líder a la hora de hacer sus innumerables travesuras, pero un día algo pasó y desde entonces cambió; quiso preguntarle en aquel momento sus motivos, pero en eso llegaron sus otros dos amigos, dispuestos a iniciar el juego.

-Bien ya podemos empezar -Dijo 2048 dejando diferentes frascos en la mesa, 2626 sería el encargado de pasarle cada uno. 4989 quiso tener una cámara para grabar lo que iba pasar al escuchar el sonido de que alguien tomaba una foto, movió su cabeza a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie, se encogió de hombros ante el hecho.

-Bien el primero… -2626 le pasó el susodicho frasco que tenía una sustancia semisólida color gris, 1146 con sus ojos vendados la probó

-Extractos de polvo del exterior -Dijo

-¡Bien! -Felicitó 4989, su amigo de cabello largo le pasó otro recipiente, esta vez tenía un material color amarillento verdoso, 1146 lo probó sintiendo que era crujiente por fuera y esponjoso por dentro.

-Alérgeno del polen de cedro -Fue su respuesta

-¡Muy bien! -Volvió a felicitar 4989 que esta vez fue él quien le alcanzó el último vaso a 1146, éste tomó el líquido de un solo golpe.

-Esto es agua salada -Expuso el níveo

-Si, pero ¿de dónde? -Inquirió 2048

-¿De las lágrimas?

-No

-¿De alguna glándula sudorípara?

-No

1146 se quedó inmóvil, mientras una gota de sudor frío bajaba por su cara, sólo habían tres lugares del cuerpo en donde podías conseguir agua "salada" al tiempo que se quitaba la venda, sus tres amigos gritaron:

-¡ES DE LOS RIÑONES!

El trío de metamielocitos salió corriendo como alma en pena escapando de un demonio, y bueno la verdad no había mucha diferencia ante esta analogía, 1146 los persiguió ignorando algunos flash y sonidos de cámara.

-¡Nos fagocitará vivos! -Gritó 4989 aterrado mientras corría

-¡Plan Distracción Alfa! -Exclamó 2048

-¡Hecho!

U-2626 vio panorámicamente e interceptó a un objetivo, cambió de dirección hacia esa célula, sus demás compañeros lo siguieron, tomó por los hombros a la pobre reticulocito que para su mala fortuna se encontraba ahí, esperó a que 4989 y 2048 pasaran corriendo, la colocó a unos pasos a la derecha justo donde pasaría 1146 y se echó a huir de la misma manera. Escuchó un golpe seguido de un par de quejidos, señal de que su plan había resultado.

-¡Aaahh!

El grito provino de AE-3803 ante lo espontáneo en que habían pasado las cosas, U-1146 iba tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de esquivarla, como consecuencia había tropezado con ella, botando sus cosas y rodando un par de veces en el suelo hasta quedar él encima de la pelirroja.

-Agh… -Quejó el albino abriendo sus ojos, no pudo articular palabra alguna al toparse con esa mirada ámbar quien lo veía igual de confundida, aunque no quiso admitirlo en ese instante, pero eran los ojos más bonitos que alguna vez él haya visto.

- _Etto…_

-¿Eh? -El chico al fin sufrió el golpe de la realidad al ver como quedaron, rápidamente se apartó y se puso de pie, pero se volvió a agachar mientras le tendía la mano a la chica. -Lo siento, fue mi culpa ¿estás bien? -Se disculpo apenado

-S-si, no te preocupes -Respondió tomando la mano del muchacho. -Usualmente soy muy torpe, esto siempre me pasa -Dijo con una sonrisa restándole importancia a lo acontecido, se iba a inclinar a recoger sus cosas, pero notó como él aun no le soltaba la mano. -Emm -El níveo captó y la soltó, se propuso a ayudarla también a tomar sus pertenencias y dárselas.

-Me disculpo de nuevo -Enunció mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-No, no, no, descuida -Dijo acomodando sus escritos. -Pero ¿Por qué ibas tan deprisa? ¿Hay una emergencia?

-No nada de eso, es solo que… -El albino recordó el motivo por el cual estaba como loco persiguiendo a sus amigos, recobró su aura intimidante, la joven lo vio y sintió como una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza. -Digamos que tengo que darle una lección a ciertas células

-¿Están en problemas? -Preguntó aun sin entender

-Si -1146 vio como ella lo miraba un poco temerosa. _Rayos_ , pensó. -¡Ah! Pero antes, puedo acompañarte si quieres ¿dónde te toca tu clase?

La de orbes dorados rio para sus adentros asintiendo y diciéndole donde le tocaba ir, es cierto que los precursores de las células inmunitarias daban miedo, pero también eran muy amables y caballerosos, como demostraba serlo este metamielocito. Caminaron en silencio hasta donde la hematíe debía entrar.

-Gracias por guiarme

-De nada, es lo menos que podía hacer -Hizo un ademán con su gorra ya listo para irse

-Este… _Kō chūsei-kun_ -El mencionado volteó hacia ella. -¿Volveremos a vernos? -Esta pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque algo en su núcleo anhelaba porque así fuera, sabía que las posibilidades eran muy escasas.

-No sé -Respondió sinceramente. -Pero estudiamos en la misma médula ósea y falta poco para que nos graduarnos, seguro también te veré en las venas -Alzó su vista hacia ella. -Nos vemos -Sonrió

-¡Nos vemos! -Se despidió ella con su mano, al tiempo que entraba a la edificación

El neutrófilo en formación suspiró, esperaba volver a verla. Caminó hacia donde sería su próxima clase, pero visualizó como sus amigos estaban escondidos detrás de un arbusto, de seguro vieron todo, se colocó tras ellos sin que lo interceptará.

-Al fin los encuentro -Dijo esto con una aterradora tranquilidad mientras se tronaba los nudillos de sus puños, en ese momento el trío de leucocitos precursores conocieron el verdadero terror.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Y aquí tienen el cap 2! como prometí es más largo y esperen que el 3 está aún mejor! ;)** **Veamos si alguien encuentra el par de referencias que puse aquí xD!** **Mini aclaraciones:** **_Kō chūsei es "neutrofílico" En el manga un metamielocito es lo mismo que un Célula en Banda, en el caso de los Neutrófilos son Células en Banda Neutrofílicas o Metamielocitos neutrofílicos, son adultos jóvenes o adolescentes ya grandecitos x3 ya es su ultimo ciclo en la médula ósea_** **Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Ya tenía ratos de no responder, debido a que es raro que haga un LongFic xD pero aquí van:**

 **Mi Fan Eu:** quién diría que esos libros servirían aparte de hacerte llorar en tercero xD! qwq

 **Runo Taisho:** espero esta vez si te aparezca el nuevo cap! :D arigatouu!

 **ClaryPotter:** graciaaas! si espero que llene sus expectativas este nuevo proyecto! :3 y con respecto a tu pregunta, bueno si lo veo necesario jeje espero te guste el estilo narrativo n.n!

 **Dharma:** graciaaas por tomarte el tiempo de leerlas n.n me alegra que te hayan gustado!

 **Kary:** Lo sé! y muchas gracias por tus reviews, ntp me encantan cuando son largos jeje. Ssshhh eres crack! (sinonimo de inteligente aqui en mii país xD) basicamente resumiste la división del Sistema Inmune. Intenté usar mi libro de Inmunología pero era muy complejo, así que decidí por los otros en donde muestran resumenes de dicho tema.

 **Ahora sí... quieren cap el domingo? jeje e.e Yanii'R se despide!**

 **Gustar dejar un review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hataraku Saibou NO me pertenece**

* * *

POV Killer T

 _¡Oh Oh Oohh!_

 _Somos los invencibles Linfocitos T_

 _No le tememos a nada_

 _Matamos virus y bacterias_

 _Porque somos los invencibles Linfocitos T_

Si pensaba que el entrenamiento duro había acabado una vez finalizada la Escuela del Timo, estaba muy equivocado el joven rubio que aspiraba a ser un gran Linfocito TCD8+

-¡¿A eso le llaman velocidad?! ¡Los adipocitos lo harían más rápido! -Gritaba el entrenador Killer T a sus estudiantes, eran recién llegados del Timo y todos ambicionaban con ser Linfocitos T hechos y derechos o desfallecer en el intento, _literalmente_.

-¡Más rápido! ¡Si no pueden correr más de 1000 micras serán 2000 abdominales!

-¡Si Señor!

-Mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y siete, mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y ocho -El instructor cumplía cada ejercicio que les ponía a hacer, desde abdominales, lagartijas en barras e incluso pelear entre sí, antes de hacerlo contra el mismo.

-¡Aaahh! -Gritaba un Naive de lentes dirigiendo un puño contra su Sensei, quien rápidamente lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzó contra otro de cabello oscuro y corto.

-¡Aquí va! -Gritó el conocido rubio queriendo golpearlo, pero terminó en el suelo al igual que sus compañeros.

-¡¿Es que aquí solo hay inúti…!? -El Killer T-senpai no pudo terminar la oración al sentir como por detrás alguien le aplicaba una llave y una patada en su pierna lo derribaba hasta caer.

-¡No, señor! -Respondió el autor de dicha maniobra

-¡¿Pero qué…?! -Dijo asombrado el ojiámbar mientras éste y sus demás compañeros se levantaban al igual que su entrenador; también asombrados.

-Hay que aprovechar también las distracciones de los enemigos y atacarlos por donde sea necesario para acabarlos -Volvió a decir el linfocito novato.

-E-eso es correcto soldado -Reafirmó, aun algo aturdido por el percance, era raro que uno de sus estudiantes lograra derribarlo, haciendo caso omiso a eso, tomó su panel de notas. -Bien ahora les asignaré sus habitaciones, una vez acomodados se dirigen al salón principal para una prueba teórica

-¿¡Tan rápido!? -Quejó una de las Células T

-Que no te sorprenda, apenas llegamos nos hicieron tirar nuestras cosas y a entrenar en el campo -Le dijo su colega quien ya se había puesto sus lentes oscuros

-Y apuesto que el entrenamiento de los TCD4+ o Reguladores no son tan extenuantes como el nuestro -Añadió el de ojos dorados.

Una vez asignados, los Naive T Saibou fueron a su respectivo dormitorio.

- _¿Otra vez hay que compartir cuarto?_ -Pensó el Linfocito Th0 rubio al ver a su nuevo compañero.

-Yo también quería una habitación para mi sola… solamente -Contestó viendo el gesto un poco disgustado de él.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No! Es solo… -El chico lo reconoció rápidamente. -¡Oye! ¿Tú eres el que golpeó a Killer T-Senpai?

-¿Ah? S-si -Afirmó haciendo que su gorra le tapara más el rostro

-¡Eso fue genial! ¡Tienes que enseñarme! -Alagó mientras entraban y ponía su mochila en la litera de arriba. -¡Oh! Lo siento ¿Quieres esta?

-Gracias y no, no la de abajo está bien -Dijo haciendo lo mismo que su compañero.

-¿Vienes de una vez o vas a tomar una ducha antes?

-Creo que me daré un chapuzón primero

-Yo no lo veo necesario aún -Respondió oliéndose las axilas -Pero si tú quieres, adelante

-Jeje ok, ve al salón yo te alcanzo junto con los demás -Sugirió

-Como digas -Justo en la puerta el chico caucásico dijo. -Espero llevarnos bien

-Lo mismo digo

El Naive T rubio salió de la habitación con dirección al salón principal, rápidamente su _compañero_ cerró la puerta, escapándose un suspiro de alivio.

-Menos mal -Susurró seguido de un carraspeo. Se quitó su gorra, revelando una cabellera castaña oscura increíblemente larga hasta la cintura, la trenza que se había realizado para esconder su pelo ya se había deshecho por la actividad física de hoy. Se empezó a desabotonar la playera negra hasta quitársela, seguidamente se removió las vendas que cubrían sus pechos, estos para disimular su gran tamaño, hasta quedar solamente en un sostén negro. Sabía que sus demás compañeros no se tomarían la molestia de darse un baño, por eso no corría riesgo de que la descubrieran. - _Hombres_. -Pensó. Estaba por sacar su conjunto de ropa limpia cuando

-Qué tonto, olvidé mi cuader…

El chico paró en seco, sintió como un chorro de sangre se le escapaba de la nariz al ver un bello ejemplar femenino semidesnuda en su cuarto, sabía que tenía que reaccionar antes de que acabaran con su corta vida en ese instante.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! -La castaña lanzó lo que tenía a la mano por tal de que ese intrépido arquetipo celular no la siguiera viendo

-¡UNA CHICAAAAAA! -Gritó el rubio, al tiempo que la mencionada le lanzó un libro justo en su cabeza, provocando que cayera al piso, perdiendo la consciencia. Ella rápidamente lo tomó de las piernas arrastrándolo y cerrando la puerta, esta vez con seguro.

-Genial, estoy en problemas. -Se dijo así misma, pensando en qué rayos hacer ahora que su plan A se echó a perder.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Creanme, ni yo esperaba escribir también de la vida de nuestro querido Linfocito T CD8+ cuando era un Th0, pero esto salió owo, aquí descubriremos más a fondo porque él se niega a tener lazos entre células, pero bajo ese cascarón duro, hay un sujeto blandito que necesita amorsh xD**

 **Esta historia sigue la misma línea temporal que nuestras células hematopoyéticas en la Médula Ósea Roja, y ocurre en un ganglio linfático cerca. Más adelante verán en que área anatómica del cuerpo ocurre, será importante e.e**

 **Gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews!**

 **Belén:** más te vale ponerte al día Kohai! también te quiero x3

 **Rozeta:** jajaja si 1146 está muy sumido en el estudio xD! pero ya lo veremos divertirse

 **Mi fan Eu:** arigatouuu! x3

 **Actualizaré muy pronto en unos días! :3**

 **Yanii'R dice nos leeremos!**

 **Gustas dejar un review? n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hataraku Saibou NO me pertenece**

* * *

 _¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oohh! 🎶🎶_

 _Somos precursores neutrofílicos_

 _La audacia y la justicia nos representan_

 _Al detectar a cualquier antígeno_

 _Lo matamos usando la violencia_

El grupo de metamielocitos se encontraba corriendo una carrera de obstáculos, siendo su último ciclo como precursores, éstos eran casi imposibles de superar, por fortuna una tropa bien conocida los lograban vencer.

-¡1146, 4989 ustedes siguen inútiles! -Ordenó el entrenador leucocito. Los mencionados fueron a la línea de partida y se ataron una pierna con la del otro. -¡Empiecen! -Hizo sonar el silbato viendo como sus alumnos partían

-1146 ¿no sigues enojado por lo del agua verdad? -Preguntó el de cabello desarreglado, su amigo se agachó al tiempo que una especia de pelota iba a él, dándole el golpe a su compañero.

-No ¿Por qué lo estaría? -Respondió sarcásticamente al ver como unas lagrimitas bajaban por el rostro golpeado de 4989

Los dos jóvenes continuaron con el circuito, lanzando dagas a los antígenos detectados, protegiéndose mutuamente cuándo el obstáculo lo ameritaba, ya casi en el término, ambos albinos saltaron unos cien nanómetros para aterrizar en una pared escaladora.

-¡Ya te dije que lo sentimos!

-Ya, eres muy dramático -Dijo rodando los ojos, en ese acto hizo que lograra ver con su vista periférica un par de hematíes que iban caminando en un pasillo del edificio que estaba al lado.

-No lo soy, pero mira el lado bueno, al menos conociste a...

-Amijosekkekkyu... -Terminó la frase inconscientemente 1146, con una sonrisa muy disimulada. Tal fue su distracción que dio un paso en falso, cayendo desde lo más alto, junto con 4989; ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo viendo alérgenos de polen alrededor de su cabeza.

-¡Enfermería!

* * *

-Fue una suerte que no se rompieron alguna extremidad -Exclamó Macrófaga mientras le ponía un vendaje rodeando su brazo a 4989

-Sigo sin entender como ustedes dos fueron a caerse -Dijo el profesor neutrófilo U-1110

-¡Fue culpa de 1146! ¡Ay! -Quejó el precursor señalando a su compañero con su brazo lastimado

-¿Tienes algo que decir Kō chūsei?

-No señor -El mencionado solo agachó su cabeza, que tenía hielo para calmar el dolor, un poco avergonzado por el incidente.

-Bueno, que no vuelva a ocurrir -El leucocito mayor se dirigió a la puerta. -Pueden regresar a sus habitaciones después, suficiente entrenamiento físico por hoy

-Han hecho un buen trabajo, recupérense para estar listos mañana -Animó la otra célula inmune con su devota sonrisa mientras les daba a cada uno una taza de té. -Por cierto ¡chicos ya pueden entrar! -Exclamó abriendo la puerta, dejando pasar a 2048 y 2626, la cerró para darles un poco de espacio mientras iba detrás de U-1110

-¿No crees que a veces eres un poco duro con ellos? -Inquirió la de orbes color miel

-Debo serlo, para que sean fuertes y no se distraigan fácilmente

-Pero si hasta tú te distraes de vez en cuando -Le susurró

-No, no me distraigo sólo… encontré una motivación para ser más fuerte -Respondió el Profesor Neutrófilo acariciando la mejilla de la Macrófaga. -Aunque a veces tenga competencia -Dijo esto último en voz baja al recordar a cierta célula presentadora de antígenos, la fémina soltó una risa igualmente queda.

-No encontrarán su motivación o sentirán celos si siempre están entrenando

-No lo creo, son jóvenes y están en la edad de sentir cualquier cosa, no pueden evitarlo

Ambas células rieron ante la ironía, a pesar de su edad adulta seguían siendo los mismos desde que se conocieron.

De vuelta con nuestra patrulla neutrofílica

-Qué golpe el que sufrieron -Burlaba 2626

-Cómo si yo fuera el único que se ha caído en esa pista -Trató de defenderse el albino

-Es verdad, pero ¿Por qué se cayeron? -Preguntó con curiosidad 2048

-No se cómo pasó, sólo que 1146 cayó y fui arrastrado con él hasta el suelo -Contó sinceramente el más chico de ellos.

-Entonces tú fuiste el que se distrajo -Concluyó señalando el del cabello que cubría ambos ojos hacia el que solo le cubría el derecho. -¿Qué fue?

-No lo sé, no recuerdo -Contestó a la defensiva el mayor, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado y aún no se la creía, pero si les dijera a sus amigos que se distrajo por ver fugazmente a una chica, probablemente se fagocitarían de la risa.

-Bueno, al menos no salieron heridos gravemente

-Si y queremos disculparnos por lo de la otra vez si aún sigues molesto por ello 1146 -Dijo sinceramente 2048 en nombre de todos

-Está bien, ya en serio, me descargué con ustedes después de eso ¿lo olvidan? -El mencionado rio y puso su mano en el centro. -Somos un equipo y más que eso somos amigos

-Y seremos la mejor patrulla de todas -Secundó 2048 poniendo su mano encima de su compañero

-Juntos e inseparables -Continuó 2626 imitándolos

-Hasta que una bacteria o chica nos separe -Terminó 4989 al tiempo que ponía su mano recibiendo un zape por parte de los otros 3 metamielocitos, los chicos alzaron hacia arriba sus brazos en señal de su fuerte amistad.

* * *

-Y recuerden que la próxima semana tendremos un simulacro -Anunció dulcemente Macrófaga-Sensei a sus alumnos reticulocitos

-Sensei ¿será de nuevo con el Profesor Neutrófilo? -Preguntó uno de ellos

-No, esta vez serán con bacterias de verdad, pero no se preocupen contaremos con la ayuda de los metamielocitos, será un examen para ellos también

-¡¿Bacterias de verdad?!

-¡Dan mucho miedo!

-¡Y los leucocitos también!

-No dan mucho miedo, ellos son amables -Interpuso AE-3803 ante la mirada extraña de sus compañeros

-Bueno bueno -Dio un par de palmadas la profesora. -Ya acabó la clase, pueden irse

-¡Sii! -Gritaron las células, la pelirroja tomó sus cosas y salió para encontrarse con su amiga.

-¿Qué tal la clase? -Preguntó AA5100

-¡Senpai! -La hematié de menor estatura la saludó. -Muy interesante, aunque tendremos un simulacro de huida la otra semana con bacterias de verdad, me da un poco de miedo

-¡Oh si! Yo estaré también ahí, así que no te preocupes, además los precursores glóbulos blancos también estarán para protegernos. -Dijo para tranquilizarla, algo que parece haber funcionado.

Las dos reticulocitos iban cruzando la cancha cuando pudieron ver a unos cuantos metamielocitos jugando lo que parecía ser ¿un partido? AE-3803 pudo ver a cierto chico que le resultó familiar, era el mismo que se había topado hace unos días, pensó que sería buena idea saludarlo.

-¡Hey 1146! -Gritó una voz femenina. Tanto él como sus compañeros voltearon a ver de quien provenía ese llamado deteniendo el juego

-Kōsankyū-chan -Nombró el mencionado hacia su amiga rubia, ella también era un leucocito en formación como él, pero era una precursora eosinofílica.

-Cuanto tiempo, supe que te caíste de la pared escaladora ¿estás bien? -Inquirió tocándole una vendita que éste tenía en su cabeza

-Sólo me duele cuando lo tocan -Dijo molestándola

-¡Oye! Yo también me lastimé -Intervino 4989

-Sigues siendo el mismo

-Y…¿Cómo te ha ido en tus clases? -Preguntó curioso 2048 acercándose junto con 2626

-Bien, no hay muchos eosinófilos así que es un poco menos concurrido los entrenamientos

-Al menos ya no entrenas con bacterias, si no con parásitos -Dijo 2626

-Algo así, nuestro examen final será enfrentar a uno, espero ganarlo -Admitió un poco insegura la fémina, pero sintió una calidez en su pecho que se manifestó con un leve sonrojo en su cara cuando 1146 posó su mano en su hombro derecho

-Lo lograrás, ya lo verás -Animo el albino

-Y cuentas con nuestro apoyo -2048 también colocó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de ella, los otros dos amigos asintieron. La chica se sentía feliz en contar con la amistad de ellos, ya que desde que son mielocitos han compartido muchas cosas, especialmente con 1146, ella volteó a verlo, pero su semblante cambió cuando vio que él estaba saludando a un par de células rojas.

-Espérenme, ahora vuelvo -Y así como lo dijo, fue corriendo hacia la dirección en donde se encontraban las chicas de uniforme rojo. -Hey Amijosekkekkyu, es bueno verte otra vez

-¡Oh! ¡Kō chūsei-kun! Lo mismo digo -Exclamó alegre al encontrárselo nuevamente. -Por cierto, ella es mi senpai -Presentó la pelirroja a su amiga la castaña

-Mucho gusto -Dijo el níveo levantando su mano a la altura de su hombro en señal de saludo

-Igualmente -Correspondió con una sonrisita nerviosa, la verdad AA-5100 no estaba costumbrada a hablarles a los del sistema inmunitario, le pareció un poco raro que su pequeña amiga sí. Y mencionando a las células inmunes, el grupo anterior los miraba un poco extrañados por la reacción de su colega en ir a saludar a esa eritrocito precursora, en especial la eosinófila.

-¿Quién es ella? -Se atrevió a preguntar la de orbes claros

-Creo que es una nueva amiga de 1146 -Contestó 2048

-No pensé que se seguirían hablando, teniendo en cuenta cómo fue su primera impresión -Añadió 4989 con una cara burlona

-¿Fue mala?

-Eso depende de como lo veas -Respondió pícaramente 2626, su compañero mayor le dio un zape detrás de su nuca ante esa insinuación. La chica optó por permanecer en silencio, si bien no tenía motivos para reclamarle a 1146, él estaba en todo su derecho de hacer amigas; pero era inevitable sentir celos hacia el chico que te gustaba, ¿no?

-Bueno, yo regresaré a mi lugar -Anunció en voz baja ella.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Descuida 2048, puedo ir sola -Respondió con una sonrisa triste mientras se volteaba en dirección a la parte del campus que les correspondían a los precursores eosinofílicos.

- _Lo sé, pero eso no era lo que tenía en mente_ -Pensó el metamielocito de cabello lacio soltando un imperceptible suspiro.

¿Quién diría que lidiar con los sentimientos era peor que combatir contra las bacterias o parásitos?

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Me disculpo por no actualizar pronto! pero ya empecé a trabajar y es muy pesado :c pero trataré de escribir todo lo que pueda!**

 **gracias por sus reviews y favs!**

 **Nos leeremos pronto!**

 **Gustas dejar un lindo review o tomatazo xD?**

 **Yanii'R se despide, paz n.n/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hataraku Saibou NO me pertenece**

* * *

El Profesor Neutrófilo U-1110 hizo sonar su silbato, señal de que su grupo de estudiantes concluyeron el circuito de obstáculos, hizo un ademán para que hicieran la debida formación.

-Hoy serán sometidos a un examen, tendrán que proteger a un grupo de células sanguíneas en un simulacro de huida de bacteria, pero será con antígenos de verdad.

Los jóvenes inmunitarios rápidamente empezaron a murmurar, algunos un poco inseguros otros entusiasmados.

-¡No muestren inseguridad! Ustedes ya son células en banda neutrofílicas, si no son capaces de matar a ningún antígeno o ataquen a un reticulocito, será llevado al bazo ¡Quedó claro!

-¡Si!

-Bien, en un momento se les indicará dónde será su prueba y el equipo necesario para poder ganarla ¡demuestren de que están hechos los glóbulos blancos!

-¡Hi Sensei!

Un grupo conocido estaban más que emocionados por dicho examen, especialmente uno en particular.

-¡Genial! Al fin mataremos bacterias, ¿creen que nos den una chaqueta de neutrófilo? -Preguntaba 4989, dando la impresión que tenía un par de estrellitas en sus ojos

-No lo creo, aún no somos neutrófilos maduros -2048 hizo bajar rápidamente de su nube a su amigo más joven. -Pero creo que sí nos darán más de un arma esta vez

-Tienen que hacerlo, no podemos proteger a las células con sólo un cuchillo -Secundó 1146

-Lo dices para poder proteger a tu novia, ¿no? -2626 Inquirió molestando al albino, quién no pudo evitar que un sonrojo se colara en su pálida cara.

-¡No es mi novia! Sólo la he saludado un par de veces -Se excusó

-Y ayudado con sus libros -Dijo 2048

-Y a veces la invitas para que coma con nosotros en la cafetería -Continuó 4989

-Lo bueno es que siempre está con su amiga la de cabello largo, ¿Por qué no le dices que me la presente? -Cuestionó el metamielocito que tenía cubierto sus dos ojos, consecuencia de su corte de pelo, sonriendo con picardía.

-Porque probablemente la espantarías con tus no tan inocentes intensiones

-Quién sabe, tal vez necesite salvarla una o dos ocasiones para que me haga caso

Y así 1146 y 2626 se pusieron a discutir, al menos uno de ellos admitía sin vergüenza su interés en una glóbulo rojo mientras que el otro prefería no hacer pública su vida amorosa, aunque se negaba sentir eso hacia AE-3803.

Los otros dos metamielocitos se alejaron un poco, sintiendo cómo una gota de sudor pasaba por sus cabezas.

-¿Y a ti no te gusta nadie 2048? -Preguntó inocentemente el más joven

-¿Ah? -El del cabello rizado se puso rápidamente a la defensiva. -No, para nada, absolutamente no

-Ajá... -El chico quiso inquirir más. -Bueno, pero supongamos que sí; podrías poner en práctica el consejo de 26", toda chica se enamoraría de quien fuera a su rescate

-Tal vez... Pero ella no necesita que la protejan, puede defenderse sola

-¡Genial! ¿Entonces es una célula inmune como nosotros? ¡¿Quién es?! ¿La conocemos? ¿Es una Monoblasto? ¿Una NK? ¿Una Linfocito T? ¿Una Eosinófila? -4989 no pudo continuar al sentir como su amigo le dedicaba un gran golpe en su cabeza, haciendo que pocos segundos después le saliera un chichón. -¿Eso quiere decir que adiviné? -Se atrevió a preguntar al tiempo que salía corriendo para no ser fagocitado por 2048. No podía matarlo, de todos modos tienen un examen en menos de una hora.

* * *

Mientras tanto el grupo de Reticulocitos se encontraba ya en el territorio establecido parecido a un laberinto gigante dentro de la Médula Ósea Roja, para llevar a cabo el simulacro siendo liderados por Macrófaga-Sensei.

-Bien chicos, no se olviden de lo importante, si ven a una bacteria huyan para que no los encuentre -Advirtió la profesora dulcemente

-Siii -Se escuchó en coro aquella afirmación insegura por parte de los hematocitos

-Hoy también estarán bajo el cuidado de los estudiantes de Kochukyo-Sensei, así que si se topan con un glóbulo blanco pueden confiar en ellos

-Te dije que ellos son buena gente -Susurró AE a su amiga

-Pero eso no les quita el hecho de que dan miedo -Respondió AA-5100

-Las bacterias dan más miedo, me pregunto cómo le hicieron para tenerlas en la prueba de hoy

-No lo hicieron, en el cuerpo por muy sano que sea siempre tendrá bacterias, pero el sistema inmune siempre las mata antes de que causen estragos

-¡Oh Entiendo!

-Bien ¡Empecemos! -Exclamó la Sensei

Apenas dio la señal y los estudiantes de rojo se adentraron a la fortaleza en caminos y muros diferentes.

-Intenta no separarte de mí de nuevo -Dijo la castaña a su amiga, pero se preocupó al no escuchar una respuesta, volteó y en efecto ella ya no se encontraba ahí. -No otra vez

Y en efecto, la pelirroja había tomado otro camino sin darse cuenta separándose de su compañera, siguió avanzando topándose con muros y caminos que, afortunadamente tenían continuación.

-Cre-creo que podré pasar la prueba sin incidentes -Dijo para sí misma contenta, sin embargo, al doblar la esquina vio como unos tentáculos azules salían del muro hecho de hojas revelando a una bacteria.

-Yo no diría eso nena -Con una voz macabra el patógeno se puso enfrente de la célula. -No sé como acabé aquí, pero si eso me pone a eritrocitos jóvenes para llenarme el estómago ¡me agrada!

-¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Ayudaaaa! -Y sin más que gritar se echó a correr intentando perder de vista a esa cosa.

Por su parte AA-5100 seguía preocupada ya que, según lo que había escuchado si algún reticulocito no es lo suficientemente rápido, o si una célula en banda inmune no era capaz de matar al antígeno, en serio eran desertados; no quería ni imaginar que su pequeña Kohai sufriría ese destino, respiró profundo tratando de alejar esos pensamientos cuando se topó con un compañero.

-¿Mm? ¿AA-5100, eres tú? -Preguntó el chico

-¡Hola PO-1076! Cuánto tiempo -Saludó sonriendo a su amigo

-Mucho, me alegro verte de nuevo, desde hace un ciclo que te adelantaron por ser más lista -Alagó el castaño, provocando cierto rubor en su compañera.

-Gracias, aunque igual vamos a graduarnos juntos -Afirmó. El chico de ojos cafés la invitó a que terminaran el recorrido juntos, lo cual ella accedió. Caminaron un poco recordando sus viejas travesuras de eritroblastos, sin embargo, él pudo ver que la chica se encontraba distraída.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Eh? No, nada es sólo que estoy preocupada por mi amiga

-¿La que siempre se pierde?

-¡Oye! Bueno, sí... Pero ha mejorado -Quiso convencerse así misma de ello. -Ojalá pase la prueba y que no se tope con ninguna bacteria

-Si nos topáramos con una, yo te protegería -Dijo él intentando sonar audaz

-Pero somos eritrocitos, no podemos hacer mayor cosa

-Aun así, no dejaría que te pase nada - PO-1076 migró su mano a la cabellera de AA-5100, no negaba que sentía algo por ella, aunque siempre trató de disimularlo, se acercó más a su rostro, pero su primer acto de coraje se vio interrumpido.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? -Un patógeno dijo separándolos con su enorme garra trasera color fucsia. -Que adorables ¡siéntanse agradecidos en ir al más allá al mismo tiempo juntos! -La bacteria se les tiró encima pero rápidamente el par de hematíes pudieron esquivarla y huir

-¡CORREEE!

El antígeno nuevamente lanzó su garra al ataque, logrando herir la mano de AA-5100, ella del impacto cayó al suelo, PO-1076 volteó a verla, con la intención de ayudarla a levantarse pero otra vez el patógeno atacó, por suerte para él logró eludirlo, su miedo lo controló y por instinto se alejó más.

-Al parecer tu morirás primero linda -Amenazó la bacteria mientras se acercaba a la castaña. -Lástima que un ejemplar tan voluptuoso se eche a perder, pero así es la ley del cuerpo -Dicho esto con lascivia estaba a punto de matarla.

-¡Aaaahhh! -Ella sólo gritó poniendo sus brazos en cruz, esperando su inevitable final.

-¡MUEREEE!

La fémina abrió sus ojos lentamente, su sentimiento de miedo pasó a sorpresa al ver un glóbulo blanco enfrente suyo con un cuchillo ensangrentado, vio que delante de él estaba la bacteria de hace unos momentos muerta.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ah… Este si -Apenas pudo pronunciar, sintió un pequeño escalofrío al escuchar su voz, era grave, pero con un tono extrañamente suave.

-¿Segura? -Él se volteó y agachó tendiéndole su mano a ella, pudo reconocer que se trataba de la reticulocito que siempre estaba con la amiga de U-1146.

-S-si, gracias -AA pudo ponerse de pie con ayuda de ese precursor neutrofílico, como si su voz no fuera extraña, también lo era su corte de pelo, se preguntaba cómo pudo matar esa bacteria o tan siquiera ver ya que le cubría sus ojos.

-¡AA-5100! -Se escuchó llamándola una masculina voz conocida para ella

-Disculpa me tengo que ir

-No puedes

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Estás herida -Señaló sin soltar su mano que, en efecto, estaba lastimada. La mencionada iba a diferir, pero éste apretó un poco más su mano causándole dolor en el área afectada. - ¿Ves?

-Mmm -La chica se acomodó un mechón largo de su cabello tras su oreja, era un hábito que siempre hacía. El joven estaba por llevarla, pero otra célula masculina fue hacia ellos.

-¡AA-5100 ahí estás! -PO-1067 suspiró de alivio y alegría al ver que su preciada glóbulo rojo estaba a salvo, pero eso cambió rotundamente cuando vio que otra célula la estaba tomando de la mano. -¿Y tú quién eres?

-Que descuidado, soy U-2626 Precursor Neutrofílico en Banda -Se presentó relajado, sintiendo la rivalidad hacia el glóbulo rojo que tenía enfrente.

-¿A dónde te la llevas? -El de ojos cafés se puso del otro lado de la fémina, tomando su brazo izquierdo.

-A la enfermería, necesita que la curen ya que está herida, capitán obvio -El albino la puso de su lado cuidando de no provocarle más dolor en su mano derecha. Fugazmente uno de sus ojos hizo contacto con los de él y con una sonrisa confiada se dio la vuelta llevándose consigo a la castaña, ella por su parte no sabía como reaccionar, pero el chico neutrófilo tenía razón, necesitaba ir a la enfermería. Ambos se fueron juntos en silencio dejando a un pobre PO-1067 con la palabra en la boca, sin darse cuenta se habían declarado en guerra.

* * *

Volviendo con nuestra reticulocito pelirroja, estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pero una mala dirección la llevó a un callejón sin salida.

-Que mala suerte tienes nena, pero no te preocupes ¡terminaré con ella ahora mismo!

-¡Aaaahh!

AE sólo gritó, puso ambas manos en su cabeza esperando su rápida muerte y hubiera acabado así, si no fuera por

-¡Antígeno detectado!

Desde el muro que le daba la espalda, saltó un joven precursor neutrofílico y con su arma pudo contrarrestar el ataque, poniéndose en posición de pelea y protegiéndola.

-¡Kō chūsei-kun! -La chica pudo reconocerlo

-¿Amijosekkekkyu? -El mencionado la volteo a ver rápidamente, cuidando de que la bacteria no atacara de nuevo. - _Genial, otra razón para matar a este intruso_ -Pensó. -No te preocupes, yo te protegeré

-¡Muere bacteria asquerosa! -El albino se lanzó hacia el patógeno, pero éste fue más listo al echar una red a las dos células, soltando un vapor que le era imposible ver a donde se fue

-¡Maldición! ¿¡Desde cuando puede hacer una cápsula!? -Bramaba intentando quitársela -¡No veo a la bacteria!

-¡Ay! ¡Tsk! ¡Ay! ¡No tires de mí!

-¡Te tengo!

1146 se abalanzó de lo que él creía que era la bacteria, inmovilizando ambos brazos y piernas con su peso, sacó su arma con la intención de clavársela, una vez que la niebla se despejó y pudo ver mejor, más bien quería apuñalarse a sí mismo.

- _¿Por qué siempre terminamos así? No es que me desagrade, pero…_

El chico se dijo eso en su mente, nuevamente él encima de ella pudo observar de cerca su mirada ámbar, tan confundida como la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión si admitiese que:

-¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos? -Pensó en voz alta

-Aah… No, pero gracias -Respondió AE muy apenada y sin idea de que si lo que acababa de escuchar era su imaginación producto del gas que despegó la cápsula bacteriana o si era verdad.

-Ah bu-bueno yo…

-¡1146 ahí estás!

-Si que no pierdes el tiempo ¿Eh?

2048 y 4989 cortaron la cápsula que envolvía a su colega junto con la reticulocito, los ayudaron a ponerse de pie aunque no pudieron evitar lanzar un par de bromas al chico.

- _Esperen a que termine el examen_ -Se dijo así mismo viendo como sus dos amigos haciendo muecas de besitos y abrazándose así mismos, 1146 les dio un zape en su cabeza. -¿Dónde está la bacteria?

-Pues a diferencia de ti, ya la matamos -Respondió 2048

-Si, no andamos de casanova como tu -El menor de los leucocitos tomó con ambas manos las de la pelirroja. -Discúlpelo señorita, a veces 1146 puede ser un pervertido, no le hizo nada ¿verdad? .El mencionado solo se tapaba la cara con su gorra de la vergüenza.

-N-no, no me hizo nada, sé que él no es así -Dijo eso para calmar a su amigo

-Eso es al principio, verás AE-chan una vez…

El chico fue interrumpido por un anunció que se hizo sonar en los altoparlantes del laberinto

 _El examen concluyó, todas las células precursoras dirigirse al área establecida para la parte escrita_

-¡Ups! Qué lástima, despídete 4989, te veo después Amijosekkekkyu -Exclamó 1146 llevándose a rastras al mencionado para que no le hiciera pasar aún más vergüenza.

-¡Wuaaaa! ¡No me arrastres! ¡No otra vez!

-Pero vamos al mismo sitio, ¿está bien si los acompaño? -Preguntó ella

-Cla-claro -El albino mayor soltó de golpe a su amigo para estar a la par de ella guiándola

-¡Auch! ¿Qué le pasa a 1146? -Susurró 4989 levantándose con ayuda del de cabello lacio

-Ya cayó

- _No es el único_ -Pensó el menor

* * *

-¡Senpai! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! -Preguntó AE-3803 alarmada al ver vendada a su amiga, fue corriendo hacia ella

-Eh nada grave, sólo un rasguño en la mano

-Con suerte sólo eso, por poco hubiera sido peor -Intervino un chico neutrofílico con un peculiar corte de pelo, cubriendo ambos ojos

-Oye… yo te conozco eres uno de los amigos de Kō chūsei-kun

-2626 para servirle a usted también señorita -Se presentó galantemente el joven besando la mano de la pelirroja, ésta se sonrojó por tal acto. El resto de la patrulla neutrofílica se incorporó al grupo, 1146 logró ver lo que estaba haciendo su compañero, sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo y no supo en qué momento lo jaló del cuello de la camisa alejándolo de _su chica_.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

-Oye, tranquilo viejo sólo me estaba presentando como es debido

-¿Y era necesario esa escenita melosa? -1146 apretaba sus puños, sin siquiera tomándose la molestia de esconder su enojo

-Supongo que no, pero sabes que así soy delante de una linda célula no estés celoso, 1 porque soy tu amigo y nunca te bajaría a tu chica y 2 sabes que estoy interesado en su amiga, relájate, ¿si? -26" le dio unas palmadas en su hombro derecho alejándose de él y reincorporándose a la banda de neutrófilos y las dos hematíes, dejando a un pobre 1146 teniendo una pelea consigo mismo.

- _¿Celos? No estoy celoso… ¡No es mi chica! Ni si quiera me… Me-me gusta, pero si no es eso entonces ¿Qué es esta sensación en mi pecho? ¡AHG! Es el cansancio, ¡sí! Eso debe ser… Apuesto a que se me pasará en un día o dos, si…_

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Vale, vale tarde en actualizar pero este cap esta el doble de largo y espero lo compense! qwq**

 **Por cierto, este Fic también lo estoy publicando en Wattpad por sí se les hace más fácil leerlo por ahí :3**

 **Link: user/Yanii_R**

 **Nos leeremos pronto!**

 **Gustas dejar un lindo review o tomatazo xD?**

 **Yanii'R se despide, paz (o guerra e.e xD)**

 **n.n/**


End file.
